test
by PatiBell
Summary: .


Hello there! This is my first story, so sorry if you think bullshit.

This story is in Portuguese. So if you don't understand it (I know that Portuguese is very hard to read), use the translator.

Leave your comments. If you do not like the story, at least be honest and tell me, because that helps me improve.

Hope you enjoy!  
>Thank you.<p>

Capitulo 1 – O Reencontro

Maurecia estava a patinar até à lavandaria. Tinha as mesmas roupas de sempre, uma camisola rosa-escuro e a saia…cinzenta, os patins, mas agora estava sem o capacete e tinha o cabelo solto.

Quando parou em frente da porta da lavandaria, tirou os patins e ficou de meias, mas como as pessoas já a conheciam, não ligaram muito. Começou a caminhar, com o cesto de roupa na mão e parou junto a uma máquina de lavar. Começou a tirar as roupas quando a pessoa ao seu lado deixa cair uma t-shirt azul. Maurecia baixou-se para a apanhar e ficou pensativa, tinha a sensação que já vira aquela t-shirt em algum lado.

O rapaz, de dezoito anos, virou-se para ela e abriu os olhos.

- Maurecia?

Maurecia levantou-se e ficou parada em frente do rapaz atraente.

- Eu conheço-o? Ela perguntou.

- Sou o Todd! Todd! Andámos junto em Wayside!

- T, Todd?

Maurecia pôs um sorriso enorme na cara e começou a olhar mais de perto. Todd tinha o cabelo ligeiramente mais comprido, a pele mais queimada e uns lindos olhos.

- Que coincidência! Disse Maurecia. – Também vens cá lavar a roupa?

- Não, é a primeira vez. É que estive em França com os meus pais e voltei para acabar os estudos. Aluguei um apartamento junto à praia. Engraçado, não é?

- Sim. Eu vivo aqui perto.

Ficaram parados mas depois deram um abraço caloroso.

Ficaram uns momentos em silêncios. Todd pôde reparar no cabelo de Maurecia, estava solto e mais comprido, resumindo, mais bonito. Maurecia olhou para a mão e deu a camisa azul a Todd.

- Sabes, devemos ir beber um café. Tu sabes, para pôr a conversa em dia. Disse Maurecia, enquanto enrolava o cabelo num dedo.

- Isso era uma óptima ideia. Concordou Todd com um sorriso. Os seus dentes da frente ainda tinham um pequeno espaço.

- Deixa-me só tirar a roupa da máquina. Disse a rapariga, enquanto tirava as saias molhadas.

Mais tarde, Todd e Maurecia estavam sentados num café. Todd olhava para o corpo de Maurecia, discretamente. Maurecia olhava para o corpo de Todd, parecia que tinha ganhado músculo.

- Então, como são as coisas lá em França? A última vez que te vi foi na última visita de estudo de Wayside.

- Nunca disse a ninguém, mas eu tinha uma tia lá em França que estava doente, e fui obrigado a viajar com os meus pais e acabei por viver lá uns bons anos. Quando fiz dezoito anos, voltei para acabar o meu curso para puder ser…

- Dentista, eu sei. Disse Maurecia.

- Uau, tu lembras-te de tudo.

- Como podia esquecer? Os anos em Wayside foram os melhores da minha vida.

Os dois coraram e viraram a cabeça. Nunca poderiam esquecer os momentos que passaram juntos naquela "escola".

- Sabes, eu não consegui ser uma patinadora profissional como queria, mas consegui entrar na universidade. Neste momento estou a tirar o curso de desporto, tenciono ser professora de patinagem.

- É uma boa carreira. Tens jeito para desporto.

- Obrigado. Disse Maurecia, antes de engolir um pouco de café quente.

- Bem, gostavas de visitar o meu apartamento? Perguntou Todd, para quebrar o silêncio.

- Hooo, não te incomodes. De certeza que tens muitas coisas para fazer.

- Não tenho quase nada para fazer nestes dias, e tenho-me sentido aborrecido. Aliás, tenho uma surpresa para te mostrar quando chegarmos ao prédio.

- Uma surpresa? Perguntou Maurecia com a mão na boca. – Já? Mas acabámos de nos encontrar!

- Se tu não quiseres, mas de certeza que vais gostar.

- Sendo assim, agradeço muito.

Maurecia levantou-se, juntamente com Todd, pagaram os cafés e separaram-se num cruzamento.

- Venho amanhã buscar-te às seis e meia, aqui. Disse Todd, ao longe.

- Estarei à tua espera. Gritou Maurecia, acenando com a mão.

Capitulo 2 – Amigos

Maurecia estava sentada no café, com um vestido rosa-claro, tinha sapatos em vez de patins e tinha o cabelo amarrado.

- Mais uma garrafa de água? Perguntou o empregado.

- Não obrigado.

Todd virara a esquina, olhou para o café e procurou a amiga. Conseguiu encontrá-la atrás de um vaso de margaridas. Aproximou-se e tapou-lhe os olhos como se fossem duas crianças a brincarem. Maurecia assustou-se mas depois começou a sorrir, tocou na mão de Todd e começou a tentar adivinhar quem era, apesar de já saber.

- Mãe?

- Não.

- Pai?

- Não.

- Tia Gertrudes?

- Quem?

- Todd?

- Correcto.

Todd destapou-lhe os olhos e cumprimentou-a com dois beijos na cara, Maurecia fez o mesmo.

- Pronta?

- Sim.

Maurecia tremia de entusiasmo, ia visitar a casa do seu grande e primeiro amor que teve, (e parece que voltou a ter).

Caminharam juntos enquanto falavam de coisas que lhes tinham acontecido depois de terem deixado Wayside. Recordaram, falaram, riram, e num momento, pareciam um casal, mas Maurecia não se queria iludir, ela não sabia se Todd tinha namorada, se era virgem ou se já tinha dado o seu primeiro beijo, visto que nunca o conseguiu beijar. Mas decidiu deixar esses pensamentos negativos para longe. Todd encontrava-se feliz e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, voltar a ver Maurecia foi como um raio de sol na sua triste vida, sim, porque ele não tinha regressado só para acabar os estudos, tinha regressado para se livrar da vida em França que o afastara de tudo e de todos. Chegaram, um quarto de hora depois, a um prédio alto, pintado de azul, junto ao mar. Entraram e Todd conduziu Maurecia até ao último andar.

- Agora fica aqui parada e fecha os olhos. Disse Todd, enquanto se afastava para junto de uma porta verde.

Maurecia sorriu e fechou os olhos, ouviu passos na sua direcção e começou a ficar ansiosa.

- Já podes abrir. Disse Todd, animadamente.

Maurecia abriu os olhos e ficou espantada com a visão. Eram Myron e Dana.

- Dana! Myron!

Correu para eles e abraçou-os com força.

- Uou, também estou contente por te ver. Disse Myron. Estava, como sempre, um bocado mais gordo, mas desta vez tinha os óculos vermelhos.

Maurecia olhou para eles e depois olhou para Todd.

- Surpresa! Agora estamos todos juntos outra vez. Disse Dana, que agora tinha um cabelo compridíssimo e começou a usar lentes de contacto.

- Não acredito, Todd! Convidas-te a Dana e o Myron para virem ao teu apartamento só para me fazeres uma surpresa? Isso é tão querido!

- Hum, na verdade. Disse Myron. – Nós vivemos cá.

A cara de Maurecia ficou inundada de confusão.

- O quê?

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Então todos viviam juntos e só eu é que não estava presente? Disse Maurecia, enquanto ria.

Todd colocou a mão no ombro de Maurecia.

- Então, vamos comer, tenho o jantar feito.

Foram os quatro para a sala de jantar da casa de Todd. Quando passaram pelo corredor, Maurecia pôde fotografias de Todd com os pais, fotografias antigas de Wayside e quadros que Todd pintou. Maurecia parou quando viu uma foto antiga do dia em que acampou em Wayside com Todd, Dana, Myron e outros colegas.

Todd parou atrás de Maurecia.

- Lembro-me desse dia. Disse ele.

- Também.

Olharam um para o outro e ficaram parados, a sorrir. Todd sentiu vontade de beijar Maurecia e Maurecia o mesmo, mas seria estranho que depois de muitos anos sem se verem.

- Vão ficar aí parados a namorar ou vêm comer? Perguntou Dana, que apareceu do nada entre os dois.

- Humm…sim vamos. Disse Todd.

Os três retiraram-se até à sala, sentaram-se e começaram a comer.

- Então, Dana, vives em que andar? Perguntou Maurecia, enquanto cortava o bife.

- No quinto direito. É muito agradável, o sol ilumina a casa a maior parte dos dias.

- Parece-me bem, e tu, Myron?

- No quinto direito, também.

Maurecia fez uma pausa antes de poisar o garfo.

- Vocês….vivem….juntos?

Myron deu a mão a Dana.

- Sim.

Todd reparou que Maurecia parecia surpreendida. Riu baixinho e continuou a comer.

- Vocês têm uma sorte em viverem perto uns dos outros, só eu é que vivo um pouco longe. Comentou Maurecia, num tom triste.

- Não te preocupes, é só uma questão de tempo até ficarmos todos juntos. Disse Dana, olhando para Todd.

Ficaram em silêncio e Myron tirou os óculos para os limpar.

Durante duas horas, os quatro amigos estiveram a falar sobre a vida. Dana trabalhava numa biblioteca e Myron tinha um part-time numa loja de brinquedos à noite enquanto tirava um curso de artes. Perto das duas da manhã, Myron e Dana tiveram que ir para casa e Todd teve levou Maurecia para casa. Pelo caminho, dentro do carro de Todd, os dois estavam em silêncios, olhando pelo canto do olho. Maurecia começou a pensar se Todd tinha namorada, se tinha, ia ser um grande desgosto. Todd olhou para Maurecia e começou a pensar no mesmo, uma rapariga bonita como ela devia ter namorado, mas mal ele sabia que estava redondamente enganado.

- Então, tens visto alguns colegas de Wayside? Perguntou Todd para quebrar o silêncio.

- Não. O ano passado a Jenny veio ter a minha casa para se despedir. Pareçe que ia viajar para algum lado. Nunca mais contactei com ela porque parece que mudou de número. Respondeu Maurecia.

- É uma pena.

- É.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio.

- Então, Todd, conheces-te muita gente em França? Perguntou Maurecia, com a esperança de tirar as suas dúvidas.

- Humm…Nem por isso. Francês não é o meu forte.

- Pois, nem o meu. Comentou Maurecia.

Todd riu-se e olhou para ela. A luz da lua iluminava o cabelo de Maurecia de uma forma pura e linda.

- Chegamos. Disse Maurecia, apontando para uma vivenda amarela.- Obrigado por me teres vindo posto a casa.

- Seria uma falta de educação se não tivesse.

Os dois saíram do carro e caminharam até à porta. Todd assobiou.

- Que bela casa!

- Obrigado. Confesso que tive ajuda dos meus pais. Comentou Maurecia. – Queres vê-la?

- Não é preciso! Já viste as horas que são? De certeza que queres descansar… Disse Todd abanando as mãos.

Maurecia calou-o com o dedo nos lábios, Todd corou. Maurecia agarrou no braço dele e puxou-o para dentro. A entrada tinha um belo quadro de duas rosas e o chão era um padrão de xadrez. Os dois andaram pela cozinha, pela sala, pelo jardim. O fim da visita-guiada foi outra vez na entrada.

- Bem, é melhor dares-me o teu número de telemóvel. Sugeriu Todd.

- É boa ideia.

Maurecia tirou um papel e uma caneta da gaveta e escreveu o número, Todd fez o mesmo.

- Aqui tens. Disse Maurecia, esticando o braço.

Todd agarrou no pulso de Maurecia e puxou-a contra si, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Maurecia ficou com os olhos abertos de espanto, mas depois começou a fechá-lo lentamente, pondo os seus braços à volta do pescoço de Todd. Não tardou muito que as suas línguas se tocassem. Uma das mãos de Todd estava na cintura de Maurecia, a outra estava na cabeça, aprofundando o beijo. Depois de um ou dois minutos de beijos, línguas e saliva, os dois separaram-se e ficaram a olhar um para o outro, em silêncios.

- Engraçado. Disse Maurecia.

- O quê? Perguntou Todd, enquanto tocava nos cabelos dela.

- Sempre fui eu que te tentava beijar, e agora foste tu. Disse Maurecia.

Todd deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e abraçou-a.

Capítulo 3 – Nova experiência

Passaram-se dois anos desde que Todd e Maurecia começaram a namorar. Os dois estavam muito felizes, sentiam que nenhuma força os podia separar.

Foram para casa de Todd lanchar. Enquanto estavam a ver um filme, sentados no sofá, Todd começou a meter-se com Maurecia, dando-lhe beijos no pescoço. A rapariga começou a rir, agarrou na t-shirt de Todd, puxou-o e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Todd começou a aprofundar o beijo, metendo a sua lingua dentro da boca de Maurecia. Ela também fez o mesmo, abrindo a boca. Às tantas, Todd pousou a mão na perna de Maurecia e começou a subir, a subir até tocar na roupa interior. Moveu a mão, acariciando aquela zona desejada. Maurecia começou a suspirar e a respirar mais depressa, corando a cada movimento que Todd fazia. Devagar, a menina tirou a t-shirt azul e camisola branca e começou a acariciar as costas dele.

Todd tirou a camisola de Maurecia e desapertou a saia. Pegou-a ao colo, beijando-a, e deitou-a na sua cama. Abraçando-a, desenrolou a fita que prendia o cabelo dela num rabo-de-cavalo. Maurecia foi tirando o cinto de Todd lentamente, despindo as suas calças, deixando Todd de boxers. Todd começou a desapertar o sutiã dela, deixando Maurecia despida da cintura para cima. Ele começou a acariciar o peito da amada com beijos suaves. A cara de Maurecia estava vermelha.

- Todd…Suspirou a menina.

Todd abriu os olhos e abraçou-a pela cintura. Com força nos braços, aproximou-se da cara dela e beijou-a com força. Maurecia puxou levemente os cabelos de Todd e beijou-o no pescoço. Todd desceu a mão e agarrou nos elásticos das cuecas. Maurecia pôs as mãos entrelaçadas atrás do pescoço de Todd, sinal que estava pronta. Todd despiu-se, sentiu-se um pouco nervoso por estar exposto assim, mas lembrou-se que estava só com Maurecia, e isso fê-lo sentir-se um pouco melhor. Preparou as mãos, dobrou um pouco os braços, e só num movimento, entrou dentro de Maurecia.

- Meu Deus! Gritou Maurecia, tremendo um pouco.

- Está tudo bem? Queres que pare? Perguntou Todd.

- Parar? Agora? Não. Disse Maurecia. – Eu estou bem, continua.

Todd sorriu, balançou a cabeça e começou a movimentar-se para a frente e para trás. Maurecia tentou não gritar, mordendo o lábio. Ao fim de algum tempo, já não doía assim tanto, por isso Maurecia começou a ficar mais calma. Os dois aproveitaram aquele momento cheio de amor, agarrando-se um ao outro. Quase no fim, Todd agarrou com força Maurecia e apertou-a junto ao seu peito.

Exaustos, ficaram parados, abraçados, respirando dificilmente. Todd caiu e deitou-se ao lado de Maurecia.

- Uau. Isto foi…óptimo. Disse Todd, limpando o suor da testa.

Maurecia respirava depressa, imóvel.

- Está tudo bem, Maurecia?

A menina sentou-se, agarrou no cabelo e fez um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Não podia estar melhor.

Todd aproximou-se e puxou-a para junto de si.

- Sabes, esta primeira vez foi boa, mas de certeza que a segunda vai ser melhor. Disse Todd, acariciando a cintura dela.

- Essa segunda vez vai ter que ser para amanhã. Disse Maurecia, num tom sensual.

- Porquê? Perguntou Todd, pondo a mão mais abaixo do que devia estar.

- Porque hoje tenho que ir ajudar a minha mãe na loja dela, lembras-te?

- E isso não pode esperar? Perguntou Todd, dando beijos no ombro de Maurecia.

- Bem, acho que sim. Disse ela, rindo. Todd também riu e puxou-a para cima de si.

Maurecia começou a beijar carinhosamente Todd nos lábios, depois foi descendo, e descendo, e descendo.

- Maurecia, o que estás a faz…

Nesse momento, Todd sentiu algo húmido e quente e lançou um suspiro caloroso. Maurecia começou a lamber e a acariciar com os lábios.

- Hooo Maurecia! Sim, haaa…

Todd pôs a sua mão na nuca da menina e começou a movimentar para cima e para baixo.

- Mmmmmm…

Todd abriu os olhos.

- O quê?

Maurecia saiu debaixo dos lençóis e limpou a boca.

- Acabas-te de vir dentro da minha boca…

- Ó Meu Deus! Desculpa!

Maurecia lambeu o dedo e empurrou Todd para cima da almofada.

- Não tens que pedir desculpa, querido. Quero mais!

Todd fez um sorriso malvado e pegou Maurecia pela cintura.

- Então vamos começar.

Capítulo 4 – Nova vida

Todd estava em sua casa a vestir-se, queria que estivesse tudo perfeito para quando Maurecia chegasse. Uns minutos depois, Maurecia chegou com um saco de compras e poisou-o na cozinha.

- Olá amor. Cumprimentou Maurecia, dando um beijo na bochecha de Todd.

- Boa tarde, querida. Olha, e que tal irmos jantar fora hoje à noite? Perguntou Todd.

Maurecia bebeu um copo de água, lavou-o e virou-se para Todd.

- É muito boa ideia. Mas por alguma razão em especial?

Todd abraçou Maurecia por trás.

- Digamos que sim.

Já há noite, Todd e Maurecia foram a um restaurante de comida francesa. Comeram bem, e no fim, Todd pediu a Maurecia que viesse ter com ele à varanda do restaurante.

- Uau, a vista daqui é linda! Contemplou Maurecia.

- Não tão linda como tu. Disse Todd.

Maurecia riu e corou. Todd agarrou-lhe na mão e virou-a para ele.

- Maurecia, desde que me lembro, foste uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas agora, és mais do que isso. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao teu lado, porque só contigo sou feliz.

Todd pôs-se de joelho, respirou fundo, e tirou uma pequena caixa rosa-escuro do bolso. Abriu-a e Maurecia pôde ver um pequeno anel dourado.

- Maurecia, queres casar comigo?

Maurecia abriu os olhos, ficou parada, surpreendida. Depois pôs um grande sorriso na cara e começou a respirar depressa.

- Sim! Sim, eu caso contigo!

Todd sorriu, pegou na mão de Maurecia e pôs-lhe o anel no dedo. A rapariga olhou para o anel, estupefacta. Depois olhou para Todd e deu-lhe o beijo mais apaixonado que alguma vez dera. Todd abraçou-a e beijou-a também.

- Nem acredito que vamos casar! Gritou Maurecia. – Temos de tratar dos preparativos, temos de falar com o padre, fazer os convites!

- Não te preocupes, conheço as pessoas perfeitas para nos ajudar.

No dia seguinte, em casa de Maurecia.

- Vocês vão casar? Berrou Dana.

- Sim! Não é maravilhoso? Perguntou Maurecia, de mãos dadas com Todd.

- Eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo. Já se sabia que vocês iam ficar juntos, mesmo quando ainda andávamos em Wayside. Disse Myron.

- Então, ajudam-nos? Perguntou Todd.

- Que pergunta! Claro que sim! Disse Dana. – Deixem as decorações connosco.

- Isto vai ser perfeito!

Já os preparativos tinham sido feitos. A igreja estava enfeitada de flores verdes claras com rosas brancas. As pessoas estavam sentadas. Todd estava no altar, um pouco nervoso, mas feliz. Não tardou muito até que Maurecia aparecesse à porta da igreja. Usava um vestido branco, comprido, com pequenas fitas agarradas à cintura.

A cerimónia foi normal, Todd e Maurecia disseram os seus votos e no fim deram o beijo de casamento. O copo-de-água foi em casa de Maurecia, todos os amigos, os familiares estavam lá. No fim, a casa ficou uma desarrumação. Todd foi ter com Maurecia e os dois foram para um hotel.

Já dentro do hotel, Todd pegou Maurecia ao colo e levou-a para um quarto. Deitou-a cuidadosamente na cama e começou dar-lhe beijos no pescoço.

- Maurecia, estou tão feliz.

- Eu também, Todd.

Capítulo 5 – Alguém lá dentro

Maurecia estava deitada na cama com Todd, a dormir. Todd virou-se e colocou o braço à volta da cintura dela. Maurecia sorriu e adormeceu. Uma hora depois, acordou e começou a sentir-se enjoada. Levantou-se e foi à casa de banho vomitar. Todd acordou e sentou-se, esfregando os olhos.

- Maurecia, está tudo bem?

- Sim, só me senti um pouco mal.

Maurecia voltou para a cama e encostou-se no peito de Todd. Uns minutos depois, voltou a levantar-se para vomitar outra vez.

- Maurecia, estou a ficar preocupado. O que é que tens, querida?

Maurecia apareceu à porta do quarto, pálida e quase a desmaiar.

- Maurecia! Disse Todd, correndo em direcção a ela. – Estás branca! Vou chamar um médico.

- Não, não é preciso.

- É sim. Não tens nada bom aspecto.

- Só estou um pouco enjoada…

Todd olhou para ela, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e deitou-a na cama.

- Agora vê se descansas. Se precisares de alguma coisa, diz-me.

Maurecia inclinou a cabeça e colocou a mão na cara de Todd.

De manhã, Todd acordou e virou-se para a sua mulher.

- Bom dia, amor.

Maurecia não respondeu.

- Maurecia…? Perguntou Todd, abanando o braço dela com a mão. Mas Maurecia não reagiu.

- Ó Meu Deus! Maurecia, acorda! Gritou Todd. Correu até ao telefone e chamou uma ambulância.

No hospital, Maurecia acordou e assustou-se.

- Está tudo bem, Maurecia, estamos no hospital. Disse calmamente Todd, agarrando a sua mão.

- Porquê?

- Porque quando te tentei acordar lá em casa, tu não acordas-te. Os médicos disseram que tu tinhas desmaiado.

Maurecia caiu sobre a almofada e começou a pensar.

- Todd?

- Sim?

- Será que…

O médico entrou dentro do quarto, com uma grande papel na mão.

- Bom dia, minha senhora. Espero que esteja a sentir-se melhor.

- Estou sim. Obrigado.

- Bom, eu sei porque desmaiou. Disse o médico.

Todd e Maurecia levantaram-se e viraram-se para o médico.

- Qual foi a razão? Perguntou Todd.

O médico olhou para Maurecia.

- Você está grávida.

Maurecia pausou, Todd ficou imóvel.

- Grávida? Disse Maurecia, baixinho.

Todd olhou para a frente e começou a sorrir. Maurecia começou a rir.

- Vamos ter um bebé, Maurecia! Vamos ser pais! Disse Todd.

- Sim! Nem acredito! Estou tão feliz! Abraça-me!

Todd e Maurecia abraçaram-se, contentes da nova notícia.

- A senhora não pode fazer muitos esforços. Pratique exercícios e venha cá de mês a mês para ver se o bebé está bem. Disse o médico. – Se sentir que se passa alguma coisa com o bebé, venha cá imediatamente. E já agora, parabéns aos dois.

Todd e Maurecia saíram do hospital, Maurecia chorava de alegria, Todd não parava de pensar que ia ser pai. Quando chegaram a casa, deram as noticias a Dana e Myron.

Os meses passaram e Maurecia já tinha uma grande barriga.

- Hooo Todd, estou tão contente!

- Eu também, Maurecia. Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Maurecia olhou para as fotografias antigas de Wayside e sorriu. Naquela altura ela tinha uma paixão obsessiva, mas nunca pensou que um dia se viesse a casar e a ter filhos com Todd, mas afinal teve! A vida não lhe tinha sido um mar de rosas, mas ela estava feliz na mesma.

Fim. The end.

Well, i hope you like it!


End file.
